When stone breaks
by hieilover2005
Summary: look inside
1. Chapter 1

When Stone Breaks

* * *

HL: I had originally started this but my laptop died on me and now I can not remember the names of my characters for the life of me…*sighs* well, its whatever, time to start new ^^

Summary: When a new girl with a bad attitude, a sweet composure, and the brains comes to school will she be able to beat Jimmy or will she be able to break the stone heart that he has. JimmyxOC GaryXOC PeteyXOC

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own characters.

* * *

A girl with a black jacket stepped out of a black car and walked through the gates of Bullworth Academy. The girl looked around until she heard her name being called, "CHRISSY!" she knew that voice from anywhere, she rolled her eyes then turned giving a smile, "Hi Lola…" she said as the girl hugged her which caught the attention of a group of five teens in a corner. The other students walked by her whispering under their breaths, but Chrissy unfortunately had excellent hearing, and heard them saying "that's Johnny's little sister" and other things such as rumors, just because her older brother was a dunce did not mean she was. In fact, she was the smarter of the two Vincent children, but her attitude was just as sour as her brother's attitude, if not worse.

The group looked at her as one of the boys looked at one of the other ones, "Hm, Johnny Vincent's little sister…" "Don't even think about it Gary." The other boy said as the one addressed as Gary looked at him, "I wasn't suggesting anything Hopkins," he said putting a hand on his shoulder, "I was talking someone for me." He stated as a girl with green eyes glared at him, "Your not funny." She said as he smirked at her. Lola walked Chrissy over to them and Jimmy almost froze in his place, she looked like Johnny, only in female form, "Chrissy, this is Jimmy," she said pointing to a boy with a short hair cut, "the one next to him in pink is Petey," Petey waved slightly, "next to him is his girlfriend Alyssa, and the other two are Jamie and Gary." Alyssa smiled as Jamie gave a glare then looked away.

Chrissy could already tell she had made on enemy at school, and she had not even said a word to the girl. The silence was still thick when Lola walked away, Chrissy stuck her hands in her pockets, "Anyone going to show me around?" she asked as Jamie muttered, "How about we show you the gate." "Jamie!" Alyssa hissed, "Be Nice!" Jamie snorted crossing her arms across her chest, "Don't mind her, she's on her period," Gary said as Jamie glared at him, "_I _can show you around." He said holding out his hand as Chrissy looked down at it then at him with a 'your kidding me right' look. Alyssa snickered as Gary threw a ball at her head, "OW! You asshole!" she snapped whacking him on the back of his head, "You're lucky you're a girl." He said rubbing his head, "Jimmy would lay you out." Alyssa said stepping from beside Petey, "I can show you around since none of these assholes will." She said looking at Jamie, Jimmy, and Gary, "C'mon." Chrissy followed Alyssa as she walked towards the school.

Jimmy watched as the two girls walked away, he heard a soft 'mhm' come out of Jamie's mouth; he looked at her, "What?" he asked, "Go for it Jim, no one's stopping you." She said as he scoffed, "I have Mandy why would I want her?" "Because she's Johnny's other girl, his little sister," she said as he looked at her, "For-get IT" he said going to walk away as Jamie rolled her eyes, "What's wrong Jimmy? Afraid to lose Johnny's trust? Again?" "Watch it Jamie, you know as well as I do, I do not go after anyone younger then me." He said as he turned he nearly had a heart attack, "Who are you going after that is younger then you?" Mandy said putting a hand on her hip, "No one." He said as Jamie started walking away, "I've got Math, see ya guys later." She said leaving Jimmy and Gary to deal with Mandy, "Later, Jim I have to go to English." Gary said as Jimmy glared at him, '_thanks guys…your GREAT friends…" _he thought to himself as he looked at Mandy, "I have to get to Gym, I'll see you later." He said as Mandy grabbed his arm, "Hold it right there! Whose this girl your going after?" she asked crossing her arms, "NO ONE!" he said walking by her. Mandy glared at him as he walked away, she huffed, and then stomped back to the girl's dorms to get her chemistry notebook, aka Beatrice's notebook.

-End of Classes-

Alyssa had shown Chrissy a lot of the school already and she pretty much got the hang of it, that is until, "Hey you skank." "Oh no…" Alyssa muttered as Chrissy turnt around to see a girl in a cheerleading outfit walking towards her, "Who are you talking to like that? At least I don't parade around showing my hairy ass legs off to every horn-dog in this school." Chrissy snapped as Mandy stopped dead in her tracks as Alyssa started tugging on Chrissy's arm, "No fighting." She muttered as Mandy glared at her, "Why you little bitch!" Mandy said pushing Chrissy back, Chrissy nearly losing her footing and going down the stairs, "Hey, slut I do not suggest pushing me." She said shoving Mandy back causing her to fall flat on her behind. At this point, Alyssa had backed away from Chrissy, the students began to form a circle around the two girls, Chrissy took off her jacket then cracked her knuckles, and Mandy stood dusting herself off. Mandy glared at the girl as she went to swing, Chrissy dodged grabbing Mandy's hand twisting her arm back, Mandy yelled as Chrissy forced her to the floor, sitting on her legs, "I don't need any gym teacher teaching me wrestling moves." She said smirking as Mandy threw her head back catching Chrissy's lip, Mandy stood up while Chrissy held her lip. Mandy stood there smirking as Chrissy went to charge her a pair of arms had wrapped around her lifting her in the air, "LET GO!" she screamed as she kicked, punched, and scratched at who ever was holding her, "STOP being so FEISTY!" the boy said as Chrissy kept kicking at the figure almost causing them to fall down the stairs, "UGH! LET GO!" Chrissy said finally giving a swift kick to the family jewels.

The boy groaned dropping Chrissy on the floor as he breathed heavily through his nose, Alyssa ran down the stairs to Chrissy and the boy, "You ok Jimmy?" she asked addressing the one who had been brutally kicked, "God…I'm fine." He said biting his lip as Alyssa pulled Chrissy up to her feet, "Ok, I'll let you get acquainted," she said as Chrissy looked at her, "I have to go…um…study with Petey." She said as Jamie scoffed, making everyone jump, no one had noticed she was there, "Yea go 'study' with Petey, Alyssa," she said with a smirk as Alyssa rolled her eyes, Jamie turned to Chrissy, "Chrissy right?" she asked as Chrissy looked at her, "Yea." Jamie held her hand out, "Jamie Connors, Gary's…" "Toy?" Jimmy chimed as Jamie flipped him off, "Girlfriend." She corrected as Jimmy rolled his eyes Chrissy took her hand giving it a shake, "You my friend have some attitude issues, but what girl at Bullworth doesn't have issues?" Chrissy gave a small smile, "Well, Alyssa and I will leave you two alone, and go 'study' with our boys." Jamie said grabbing Alyssa's arm, "GAH! Um..See you later Chrissy!" Alyssa said waving Chrissy shook her head walking towards the door, Jimmy following behind her.

Chrissy and Jimmy walked out in silence, both not saying a word to the other, after all, he had just saved his girlfriend from a beating, and they had just met. As the two of them walked, Jimmy cleared his throat, making Chrissy look at him, "What?" she asked, "Nothing." He said as she rolled her eyes, "Alright tough guy," she said turning towards him, "what is your deal?" she asked crossing her arms, "Nothing." He said again as Chrissy rose an eyebrow at him, "Yea, ok, and my brother just passed a class, obviously something's wrong with that. Now what's your deal?" " What's yours? You gonna go around beating up all the other girls I've dated?" he snapped as Chrissy glared at him, "You made Johnny's life a living HELL tell me why I shouldn't beat YOU up." "You wouldn't be able to beat ME up! Russell couldn't beat ME up!" "YOU Think YOUR such a BIG SHOT!" Chrissy said getting closer to his face as he glared at her, "GO on! Hit me, I dare you!" she said as Jimmy gritted his teeth then backed away. Chrissy scoffed as she crossed her arms, a smirk forming across her face, almost as if she was taunting Jimmy, and he hated girls like that simply because that was the look Mandy always gave him when she knew she was going to get her way, or was close to getting her way. Jimmy narrowed his eyes at her then sighed, "Fine," he said, "meet me behind the school tonight at 11, make sure no one follows you. I do not want the prefects following you, or your gal pals Jamie and Alyssa. This is between me and you." He said as Chrissy smiled holding out her hand, "It's a deal Hopkins." Jimmy took her hand, matching her grip, "Don't let me down." She said walking into the girls dorms.

Jimmy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, what had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

HL: holy crap…3 pages…

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**When Stone Breaks Ch. 2**

HL: Ch. 2

Disclaimer: same as last.

* * *

-11PM that night-

Chrissy looked to the left of her to see Alyssa was sleeping peacefully, a smile on her face, then she looked down on the floor to see Jamie lying on her side away from her. Chrissy carefully got out of her bed, opened the window slowly, got on the ledge when she saw a beam of light hit her door, she jumped down quickly then squatted under the frame. The dorm monitor looked out the window then closed it, Chrissy waited until she was sure that the monitor had left, then started sprinting towards the school hiding from the prefects when she had the chance to. When the last prefect walked by her she started sprinting again towards the back of the school where she saw Jimmy leaning against the brick building near a door, "I was beginning to think you weren't showing." He said as she rolled her eyes, "Me? Not show up for a fight? In your dreams." She said as he smirked at her, "C'mon we have to get moving, because I'm pretty sure the prefects are.." "HEY!" "Shit!" Jimmy said grabbing Chrissy's hand, "Where are we??" "Not now just run!" Jimmy said as Jimmy sprinted off, Chrissy right behind him, followed by a few prefects. Jimmy started running towards the gym and the empty swimming pool house, hoping that the two of them could get there before getting caught, Chrissy started falling behind trying to catch her breath as the two of them ran, "C'mon!" he said as she slowed down, "I cant, my legs are getting tired." She said as he grabbed her arm, "I am not letting you get caught on your first day here, now C'MON!" he said as he started running again, Chrissy was dragged behind him.

The two of them reached the Gym area as Jimmy opened the door to the abandoned pool, he threw Chrissy in, then closed the door behind him, padlocking it shut as Chrissy sat on the floor, panting. Jimmy watched carefully through the open crack as the prefects began splitting up to look for the two of them, he sat down on the floor, "As soon as their gone, we'll go back to the school." He said as Chrissy looked at him, "Are you NUTS?! We're going to get caught again!" she said as he 'shushed' her, "The last time I ran that hard was when I was running from the cops in town, that was maybe two years ago." She said laying on the ground as Jimmy looked at her. Chrissy looked at the ceiling as her legs pounded from the running, her heart was beating quickly, she was sweating from the adrenaline rush she had gotten from running, and then she felt something she had not felt in a long time, her walls starting to come down. Jimmy moved away from the door and sat next to her, making her look over at him, "Some night this turned out to be." He said as she smirked, "I haven't had a rush like that in awhile," she said, "it felt good." He looked down at her then looked straight ahead at the wall, "Your not as bad as my brother portrayed you to be," she said making him look at her again, "I think your just misunderstood like most of us sent to Bullworth." "Misunderstood is an understatement, I've been expelled from every school I've been sent to, except this one. Even though I suspect Gary and Jamie are still planning on me getting expelled." He said as she looked at him, "Why?" "Gary and Jamie are evil." Chrissy shook her head as she started hearing the prefects walking away from the gym area, Jimmy stood up and checked, "Well," he said, "if your still up to it we can go where I was going." Chrissy stood up, "What are we waiting for?" she asked.

Jimmy unlocked the padlock, stuck his head out, then proceeded to run back towards the school with Chrissy behind him. The two of them got to the basement door, Jimmy opened it, they both went in, and then he closed it behind Chrissy as she took off her leather jacket she was wearing throwing it on the floor. Jimmy grabbed her hand making her look down at it, then at him, "It's better if you stay close." He said as she rolled her eyes as he started walking to the infamous Hole. Chrissy looked around the basement to see different Halloween decorations on the floor, hanging off the ceiling, and some hanging from furnaces that no longer worked. Jimmy got to a room with a large gate surrounding what looked like a fighting arena, with fresh blood on the floor, probably from the different cliques fighting it out with each other. Jimmy jumped down into the Hole looking up at Chrissy, who looked down, suddenly getting goose bumps on her arms, "Are you gonna chicken out on me?" he asked as she looked at him, "No!" she said as he looked up at her, "Then c'mon you chicken, get down here!" Chrissy looked down again as she took a step back from the edge, "Really?" Jimmy asked putting his arms in the air, "We come all this way and your gonna chicken out?" Chrissy didn't answer and Jimmy sighed, "Look if it makes you feel better I won't knock you out like I did to Russell or Johnny." Chrissy went to jump down when a hand grabbed her around the forearm, "CHRISSY WHAT DO YA THINK YA DOIN!?" "Johnny!" she said turning around to face her big brother.

Chrissy had seen Johnny pissed before, but not this pissed, his eyes looked like they were going to spit fire. The rest of the Greasers, including Lola, stood behind Johnny as Jimmy's face went from sincere to stern in a matter of seconds. Chrissy looked at her brother who put her behind him as he looked down at Jimmy, "Tryin' to take my sista' away from me too Hopkins?!" "It was nothing like that Johnny!" Chrissy said as he turned towards her, "I told Jimmy I'd fight him." "YOU'D WHAT!? CHRISSY HAVE YOU GONE MAD!?" "Will you SHUT UP!" Chrissy yelled, "YOUR JUST LIKE MOM AND DAD! ALWAYS SAYING I'VE LOST MY MIND! THEN YOU WONDER WHY I'VE RUN AWAY FROM HOME SO MANY DAMN TIMES!" Johnny stepped back as Chrissy balled her fists, "C-Chrissy…calm down." "DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" she yelled again as Johnny cringed, "NOW GET OUT!" "B-but.." "OUT!" Johnny ran past his sister as the others followed suit. Chrissy held her fists tight as she jumped into the Hole, Jimmy got ready, because he knew now that she was out for blood after the confrontation with her brother. Chrissy swung as Jimmy put his arms up to protect his face, she grabbed his shirt collar, then threw him to the ground, sitting on his hips as her fist came down to hit his face, he grabbed it, and flipped her over onto her back Jimmy looked down at her as she looked up at him. Chrissy gave up and let her muscles go limp under him as he rose an eyebrow she looked away from him, which was when he noticed that she looked like she was going to cry.

Jimmy sighed getting off her and pulled her up onto her feet as she looked at the ground. The last time Jimmy had seen any girl act this way was when he dumped Beatrice for Pinky, Beatrice was the only other girl that he could say he actually cared for deeply other then Mandy. Jimmy climbed out of the Hole first then turned around as Chrissy held her hand up in silence for him to grab, he pulled her up as she looked at him, "I'm sorry." She muttered as he put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not your fault your asshole brother showed up and probably got the wrong idea of why I brought you down here," he said "c'mon, I'll take you back to the dorms." Chrissy looked at him with a slight smile as he started walking out the way they had came.

Chrissy and Jimmy walked in silence through the basement, Chrissy still looking at her feet, even though she wasn't paying attention she tripped over a brick catching herself on Jimmy's shirt making him go down on his knee. Jimmy caught her under her arm to keep her from falling face first onto the concrete floor, "I'm such a klutz…" she muttered, "You might be but your still a fighter, and a damn good one, you almost got my face with that swing." He said as she looked up at him, her eyes almost overflowing with tears, "You ok?" he asked as she shook her head, "No, I'm not ok. For the past fifteen years of my life my parents have always said there was something wrong with me, even though I'm smart I always got into fights, I always got suspended. Johnny was always stupid and dumb he was always trying to one-up me at everything…including his girlfriends that always cheat on him because he's so stupid! I ran away from home and I was always found sometimes I wish I was never born into my stupid family." She said the tears now flowing down her face and hitting the floor.

Jimmy was taken aback and did not know what to do, even though he wanted to console her, he didn't feel right doing so, and he knew that it would break his tough image if anyone saw. As Chrissy cried Gary, Jamie, and Alyssa had snuck down into the basement and were watching, camera ready if any was to happen, Jamie had a smirk on her face as Gary bit his tongue to hold back a chuckle. Jimmy sighed pulling her chin up so she would look at him, "We can't choose our families, we're born into whatever family decides to have us, I feel the same way about my mom, who's on her fifth honeymoon. Nothing I can do about it." He said as Chrissy wiped her eyes, "I know we can't chose our families, I wish we could sometimes." "I know." Chrissy looked at him as he looked at her. The two sat in silence again as Jimmy went to pull her up, she pulled him back down, her walls had finally come down with him, she wrapped her arms around him pulling him close, and kissed him.

Jamie's mouth dropped as Alyssa went wide-eyed while Gary took the picture, the three of them ran out of the basement, Gary laughing, "SUCCESS!" he said running back to the dorms with the two girls, "Wait, your not going to post that on the board are you?" Alyssa asked as she ran beside him, "You bet I am! SHEER GOLD!" he said as Jamie looked at Alyssa as she looked at her.

Jimmy broke away looking at Chrissy, then stood up, "That was wrong on so many levels." He said as Chrissy stood up he walked off away from her, not even bother to wait for her, Chrissy stood in her place for a few minutes before walking out after him, grabbing her jacket that she had left at the entrance. Chrissy walked back to the dorm with her head hung low like it was when they were walking out of the Hole area in the basement, only this time if she fell, she was staying where she was. When she reached the girl's dorm she walked in through the front door and into her room to see that Jamie and Alyssa were still asleep, she crawled into her own bed, closed her eyes, and drifted off into her dreams where no one could hurt her and no one could find her.

* * *

TBC…..


	3. Chapter 3

**When Stone Breaks ch. 3**

Disclaimer: look at last two

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Chrissy…Chrissy." Chrissy groaned pulling the pillow over her head as Jamie sighed then kicked her out of the bed, "OW!" she said as Jamie put a hand on her hip, "Get up lazy bones, class started an hour ago." Chrissy lifted the pillow up slightly then glared at her, "Fuck you I'm not going to class I'm tired." Jamie threw her hands in the air as she walked out of the room. Chrissy climbed back into the bed pulling the covers over her and fell back asleep.

Jamie walked out to the courtyard where she met up with Alyssa, Gary, Petey, Mandy, and Jimmy who were waiting for her to come back with Chrissy, but noticed that she was Chrissy-less. Alyssa rose an eyebrow as Jamie stopped in front of them, "She's not getting out of bed," she said as Alyssa sighed, "What are we going to tell Hattrick? He's going to be pissed." Petey said looking at them as Jamie shrugged, "I don't know what she was doing last night but she's obviously tired." Alyssa said, as Jamie looked sideways at Jimmy slightly as he narrowed his eyes at her slightly, "Well, its whatever," Gary said, "we need to get to class." Jamie and Gary were the first two to walk away, followed by Mandy and Jimmy, Alyssa sighed as Petey looked at her, she knew something, but clearly was not going to say anything to him. The two followed after the other four as they noticed girls giggling, the boys staring, and even teachers were around the bulletin boards, "Oh no." Alyssa muttered running towards the board, shoving through to see the picture of Jimmy and Chrissy hanging there. Petey followed after Alyssa and his mouth dropped when he saw the picture, if Mandy or Jimmy had seen it, they would of flipped out on the wrong person if they assumed it was Chrissy who had taken the picture.

Petey went foreword grabbing the picture off the board, only to see more on the other boards that were around the school. Alyssa started running around to take the pictures down when she ran into Johnny, quite literally, "Johnny!" she said hiding the picture behind her back. Johnny looked at her then pulled her up looking at her as her face went from red to white in a matter of seconds, she was as white as a ghost, "What are you hidin?" he asked going to reach around her as she stepped back, "Um nothing, what gives you that idea? I'm not hiding anything." She said quickly as Johnny raised an eyebrow at her, "Your actin' weird, now hand it ova'." He said as Alyssa bit her lip then shook her head Johnny glared at the girl as she started backing away from him then ran off towards a classroom, he started after her. Alyssa ran when a picture taped on the wall caught her eye she stopped dead in her tracks, went to pull it off, but Johnny had beaten her to it and ripped it off the wall, "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled looking at the picture, "WHERE'S JIMMY!?" Alyssa gulped, "Um…I-I don't know." she said as Johnny glared at her again.

At this point Johnny had taken off to find Jimmy as Alyssa nearly passed out from fear when she ran towards the geometry room, one thing was for sure, she had to find Jamie before Johnny got to Jimmy or Gary.

-Geometry Room-

Alyssa ran into the classroom, thankfully the afternoon class bell hadn't rung yet, she saw Jamie sitting with her head down looking at the map that they were suppose to study for the test they were having. Alyssa made her way to her and tapped her on the shoulder, making her jump, then turn, "Jesus!" Jamie said putting a hand over her heart, "What's wrong?" she asked noticing that Alyssa looked like she had just run for her life, "Who put the picture up of Chrissy and Jimmy?" she asked as Jamie's eyes widened, "Are you joking!? Please tell me your joking!" Jamie said starting to stand up, "I'm not joking, it's all over the bulletin boards and JOHNNY has one! He's going to go find Jimmy right now." Alyssa said as Jamie jumped out of her seat and ran out of the classroom, Alyssa right on her heels.

-In the courtyard-

Alyssa and Jamie looked around, panting, as they tried to find Johnny before he found Jimmy, but when they didn't find Johnny the started walking around, until they heard yelling over by the Shop. The two girls ran towards the source of it where they found both Johnny and Jimmy fighting and the rest of Johnny's gang yelling commands to their leader, "Hit him with a left!" "Hit him with a right!" Jamie ran foreword along with Alyssa and joined the group, only to make them shut up, "Johnny stop!" everyone, including Alyssa and Jamie, stopped looking up to see Chrissy standing there, Petey beside her. Johnny looked at his sister letting his guard down as Jimmy kept his fists clenched as Chrissy walked towards the group, bags under her eyes from the late night, plus the lack of sleep which also meant she wasn't in a very good mood, "Whatever is going on with these photos going around isn't Jimmy's fault, its mine." She said as Johnny looked at her, "But he put the move on…" "I put the move on him, Johnny." Johnny looked at her again then at Jimmy. Johnny glared at Jimmy again before putting his hands in his pocket then walked away, the others following in tow after him while Jimmy, Chrissy, Petey, Jamie, and Alyssa stood there watching them as Chrissy turned and started to walk away.

Jimmy waited until she was out of ear shot then looked at the other three who started slinking away, "Oh no," he said grabbing Jamie and Petey, "which one of you did it?" "Did what?" Jamie asked as he glared at her, "Took the picture." He said as Jamie gulped, "I don't know what you're talking about." "Don't play dumb with me Jamie." He said as she looked at Alyssa for help who stood there with a smirk on her face, "Fine! Gary, Alyssa, and I saw Johnny and the others walking down into the Pit and we knew that they had to be following you and Chrissy. So we followed them then saw you two, we hid, and Gary took the picture, so if your going to beat someone up beat him up not me." Jimmy let the two of them go as Jamie smoothed the front of her shirt. Jimmy started walking towards the dorms as the other three looked at each other then ran after him, knowing Gary was in for the ride of his life, again.

* * *

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**When Stone Breaks ch. 4**

* * *

Jimmy stormed into the boys dorm and into the lounge where he'd know Gary would be hiding sitting on the couch in front of the TV, Jamie, Petey, and Alyssa right behind him, "Jimmy don't!" Jamie said grabbing his arm making him look at her with a glare, "He's not worth it." She said as he ripped his arm from her, "You're really going to let someone like Gary control you like that?" Jimmy asked as Jamie hung her head, "That's sad." Jimmy continued walking as Jamie stood in her spot, Alyssa beside her. Alyssa put her arm around Jamie who shrugged it off then stormed away out of the dorms going back towards the girl's dorm, Alyssa sighed going after the boys.

The three walked into the lounge area and just as Jimmy predicted, Gary was sitting on the couch, watching the TV, and was not expecting what Jimmy was about to do to him. Jimmy grabbed the taller boy by the shirt then flipped him over the back of the couch, landing him on the floor, and sat on his hips, "Are you _TRYING _to get me killed, again, Gary?" he asked lifting the boys collar of the shirt up, "Now why would I _possibly _do that? I would never do that to you." he said as Jimmy glared at him, "You lying, cheating, snake. I KNOW it was you who took that picture of me and Chrissy then posted it around the school!" Petey could hear the agitation rising in Jimmy's voice and began stepping foreword to grab his friend. Jimmy tightened his grip on the collar as his eyes nearly burned another set of holes in Gary's head from the furious glare he was giving the boy as Alyssa watched the two boys, her mind starting to wander back to Jamie, and how mad she was at Jimmy. Jamie and Jimmy had been boyfriend and girlfriend at one point, but that did not last too long, after Jimmy had wooed Mandy into being his girlfriend, he left Jamie in the dust. Alyssa remembered Jamie doing nothing but crying for weeks on end over it until Gary had swooped in to "comfort" her and promised that the two of them, together, would take Jimmy down like Gary had not all that long ago.

Alyssa thought of this as payback to Gary since he was the cause of all the trouble, including taking Jamie away from Jimmy when he needed her the most, "Gary I swear to God I will kick your ass." Jimmy said as Gary smirked at him, "Like you said you'd kick my ass if I took Jamie?" Jimmy stopped then pulled Gary up with him as he stood, but pulled him up by the collar, "Stay away from Jamie if you know what's good for you," Jimmy hissed, "you hurt her one more time, you'll be buried in the cemetery." Jimmy shoved Gary away from him as Jimmy walked out of the lounge area. Alyssa looked at Petey, then at Gary, who had his usual scheming smile on his face, she had known that look all too well, and she had a feeling she wasn't going to like what was in store.

-Girls Dorm-

Chrissy was lying on her bed when she saw Jamie run past the room and into the bathroom down the hall, Chrissy sat up, walked down the hall, opened the door, and saw Jamie on the floor laying in a heap crying. Chrissy walked over to her then sat next to her rubbing her shoulders, making her look up, "Chrissy, I'm sorry. I'm such a bad person I…" Chrissy put a hand up to stop Jamie from blubbering on, "I know, I understand." "It was all Gary's idea I should of spoken up and told him it was a bad idea, but I couldn't because he's my boyfriend and I didn't know he was going to post it around the school, honest. Then Jimmy he…" Chrissy looked at the girl as she seemed to trail off from her ranting, "Jimmy what?" Chrissy asked as Jamie looked at her, "He said Gary was controlling me…and then he went to go beat him up. That's when I left and came in here." Chrissy looked at the girl as she hugged her knees Chrissy sighed as she saw Jamie's blood shot eyes water again, and a few sobs escaped. Chrissy rubbed the girls back when a rock hit the window, she jumped, stood up, and looked out the window noticing that Jimmy was standing outside it looking at her. Chrissy looked at Jamie, who seemed to be far away in another dimension, then walked past her out the bathroom door, out the dorm front doors, and then around to the side of the dorm building where Jimmy was standing.

Chrissy brought her hand back then brought it foreword, slapping Jimmy in the face, hard, as he stumbled back at bit she shoved him down as he looked up at her, she looked down at him, "You're the reason she's crying like this." She said as he looked at her as she glared down at him, "Look it's not my fault she chooses to follow Gary like a lost puppy, they're trying to frame me again." Jimmy said as Chrissy shook her head at him, "Jesus Jimmy I thought you were better then this, but obviously I was wrong." She said going t o walk away as he stood up, "Chrissy," Chrissy turned to look at him, "I'm sorry about the other day at the Pit." "It's fine Jimmy," she said putting her arms across her chest, "it doesn't matter anyway. I was being stupid and not thinking. I'll see you around." Chrissy walked off as Jimmy stood watching her walk away while he was unable to go after her.

-That weekend-

Chrissy, Jamie, and Alyssa were standing outside the gate waiting for Jimmy, Petey, Gary, and Mandy to come from the dorm room as Chrissy put her hands in her jacket pocket, "Man its freezing." She said as Jamie nodded, Chrissy looked at her, Jamie had not said a word since the day she had cried her eyes out on the bathroom floor. Alyssa looked at Chrissy, who looked at her, then they both looked at Jamie as Petey, Jimmy, Gary, and Mandy walked out to the front. Jamie looked at the ground as she began walking, without a word to Gary, away from the rest of the group as they followed Petey went to the front with Alyssa and Chrissy, "Why did Jimmy have to bring Mandy?" Chrissy asked as Petey looked behind them, "She doesn't trust you after the picture was taken." He said as Mandy glared at Chrissy's backside, "What's going on with Gary and Jamie?" Alyssa asked as Petey frowned, "Jamie broke up with Gary yesterday." Chrissy and Alyssa went wide-eyed as they stopped. Petey looked at them. It was finally coming together for them. Jamie had been quiet, because she did not want anyone hearing her quiet and meek voice that she had gotten after crying her eyes out, and it also explained why Gary did not begin to jump on her.

The two girls started walking again as they came to the diner, Jamie already sitting in a booth seat waiting for them. Jimmy and Mandy sat next to Jamie as Petey, Chrissy, and Alyssa sat across from them Gary sat at a table by himself as Jamie pulled her hood over her head, looking down at the table, Chrissy looked at Alyssa. The silence between the six teens was un-bearable, Chrissy played with her napkin, as Jamie still had her head on the table, Petey was twiddling his thumbs, Alyssa was playing with her hair, Jimmy seemed to be preoccupied with writing something, and Mandy was glaring at Chrissy. Chrissy sighed when she felt a nudge on her leg, she looked under the table to see that Jimmy had his foot near her leg, and his hand was holding something that looked like a poorly written note on a napkin. Chrissy looked at him as he put his free arm around Mandy while Chrissy pulled the napkin out of his other hand, Alyssa saw this then looked over as Chrissy opened the napkin:

_Go to the bathroom._

Chrissy rose an eyebrow at it then looked at Alyssa who shrugged. As Chrissy went to put the note back in her pocket, she felt another nudge on her leg, she looked at Jimmy again, and grabbed the other note:

_Sneak out the window and meet me behind the diner. I'll be there in five minutes._

Chrissy blinked at it then looked at Alyssa again who blinked at the note as well, "I'll be right back, just have to use the restroom." Chrissy said as Alyssa and Petey stood up to let her out. Chrissy walked to the bathroom as she felt Jimmy's eyes following her, a smile smirk crossed her face, since only three people at that table knew what was going on, when she reached the bathroom she saw the window that was locked sitting in plain sight. Chrissy dragged the stool that had been sitting beside the sink over to the window so she could reach it, stepped up onto the stool, unlocked the window, opened it, and pulled herself up onto the ledge as she crawled out she heard footsteps heading her way. Chrissy pulled herself through the window as Jimmy walked over to her she turned around pulling the window shut so no one would come in and have a cold breeze welcoming them. Chrissy put her hands back in her jacket pockets as the wind blew between the two teens, Chrissy felt the awkwardness from the table return, but it was just her and Jimmy, and no one else was around. Chrissy looked at Jimmy as he started to walk past her, she started to follow him, but was far enough back that no one would really suspect that they were going actually going anywhere together.

Jimmy turned his head slightly to look at her as he walked into the woods, Chrissy stopped not knowing if she should keep following of if she should go back to the diner, but instead she followed stupidly still not knowing what was going to happen. The woods did not offer much cover since it was autumn most of the leaves had fallen off the branches of the trees, even though they were dense enough that they could not be easily spotted, should anyone come looking for them. Jimmy stopped a little ways in, away from the streets and sidewalks so they weren't seen, he waited until he heard Chrissy's footsteps and waited until he could see her figure, "Hurry up slowpoke." he said as Chrissy glared at him, "Shut up! Not my fault you want to be all secretive for no reason and take me out in the middle of freaking nowhere in town." Jimmy smirked slightly as she finally caught up with him, "Where are we going?" she asked as Jimmy smirked again, "Not telling." Chrissy groaned as he took off again, "Jimmy!" she called as he started to run further into the woods "I'm not playing this game anymore." She muttered to herself running after him again.

Jimmy jumped down from a boulder and stood by its wall as he heard Chrissy stop on the top, breathing heavily, "JIMMY!" she called as he smirked, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR MAKING ME DO ALL THIS RUNNING!" she yelled as she sat on the top of the boulder, " I've had my work out for the day now come out of hiding!" she said as she heard a chuckle, she looked down to see Jimmy looking up at her, "You're an asshole." "And your out of shape, do you see me complaining?" Chrissy glared at him, "I'm going to kill you." "Then come down here. You can't kill me if you're up there." Chrissy looked down as she contemplated just turning around and leaving him there, "Is the little Vincent afraid of heights?" he asked as she looked at him, "NO!" "Then c'mon!" Chrissy sighed as she inched towards the edge. The height nearly gave her a nose bleed, but if Jimmy could get down without breaking a bone, a limb, or twisting something then she figured she could too. Jimmy looked up and sighed as the girl started to back away from the edge of the boulder, "C'mon! If you want to there is a way down that's easier but it'd take you forever." Chrissy looked down again as she gripped the side of the boulder, "If it makes you feel better I'll catch you." Jimmy said as he put his arms up Chrissy pulled herself to her feet. Chrissy began to back away from the ledge, started taking a running start when a foot came out, made her trip, and she slid grabbing the ledge her heart racing, "Jimmy!" she yelled as he looked up at her, "Chrissy! HOLD ON!" he yelled up as he ran to the beaten path that had been walked on. Chrissy dug her nails into the grass, moss, and soil that was under her hands as she tried pulling herself up, only to keep slipping again, "Jimmy!" she called again as she heard someone laughing, she looked up, "YOU!" she yelled her eyes catching fire at the sight of the person standing over her.

* * *

TBC


End file.
